dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pubbo
The Pubbo (Pubbona ostrum & Pubbona rubeus & Pubbona crocus) is a cephalopodic species native to Planet Cold 003 (formerly Planet Thekar). They are one of the rare examples of a cephalopod which does not live in bodies of water. Additionally, Pubbos can fly, and they live high in the atmosphere of their planet. No other sentient species is known to live like this. While occasionally, they may take refuge on bits of solid helium, Pubbos spend the vast majority of their time flying constantly. Pubbos feed on vapor, small airborne plant matter in the upper atmosphere, and even on the blocks of solid helium. Because they live so high in the atmosphere, modern Thekar were unaware of their existence, and bodies rarely were found. Pubbos often explode when killed, so bodies are usually not recoverable. They primarily serve as soldiers of Cooler, though the Thekar are part of Nitro's empire. History Origins Pubbos originated on Planet Thekar long before the Thekar did. They were first recorded at around the 20 Million Before Age, a good 6 million years before the Thekar. However, seeing as these creatures were not at first deemed sentient, nor were noticed by anybody, they were not given the honor of having the planet named after them. They originated primarily in the deep southern ocean until its drying up in 10 Million Before Age. After that, much of their population dwindled, yielding the Pubbos to evolve in a rather drastic way. Over the next eight million years, the Pubbos who survived gained air-based lungs and also partial wings on their ears. Early Thekar hunted Pubbo for food, causing the latter species to take to the skies and eventually become atmospheric-based creatures. They lived primarily in the upper atmosphere thereafter, where helium was rich and the pressure was less (to only about 30 MPa). In the high atmosphere, helium would often briefly form into a solid, floating state, letting Pubbos build colonies and rest on them. Thus, they were able to live up in the high air, feeding on vapor and floating with their wings and nitrogen sacks, completely unaware of the other sentient species below them. As time wore on, the Pubbos developed more intricate brains; and as the came into power, it began to take interest in their planet. Intergalactic Usage Planet Thekar was an early site for kin-strife between Cooler and his younger brother Nitro. As the space-maps were drawn, Thekar was right on the line bordering their empires; yet both claimed it as their own. Nitro got there first, and in his haste, took to the Thekars (the only known sentient race), and they became his soldiers. When Cooler learned of this, as he put it, "most vile mistake", he set out with an army to burn the planet and kill his brother Nitro. After a short battle with remnant forces around the planet's atmosphere, Cooler left his ship and entered the atmosphere to destroy the planet. Doing so, he caught a glimpse of flying Pubbos. Curious as to who they were, for they were not the creatures Nitro had been using, he instead took some back with him, and studied them. Their unique, non-biped shape was extremely desirable for attacking, as Pubbo's teardrop shaped bodies made them hard to target. Though rarely did Pubbos possess energy on their own (without training), they could easily be equipped with energy blasters all over their bodies, making them legitimately formidable. Cooler then used Pubbos to attack Nitro, and the two fought in a rather bloody feud over the planet; Nitro wanting to use his precious and valuable Thekar warriors, and Cooler wanting access to the Pubbos as well as the Thekar. However, before the battle could get too heated, their father, interfered and grounded both of his sons. When their punishment was up, he made it clear that both Cooler and Nitro could get soldiers from the planet, seeing as it was dual-sentient. However, the planet itself was thence owned by King Cold, because giving it to either son would reignite hostilities. This was extremely rare, as King Cold usually did not take specific planets for himself. Cooler used Pubbos for a variety of situations in his army. They could be equipped with tons of energy weapons and be used as floating turrets. They could also be added into shock trooper squads and used for interplanetary stealth missions. As can be seen by how frail Pubbos are, however, they are needed to be in large numbers. They can train and gain the ability to use energy, but their endurance is something which will always be low. They can be killed with very little effort. It's a good thing, then, that Cooler used them in large groups. They are not exactly used in a lot of engagements, but when they are used, they are used a lot. All Pubbos must be acclimated in pressure chambers for several hours before being shipped off planet. Simply plucking one up and taking it away will otherwise kill it. Still, the acclimation process is quick due to the adaptive skin of their species. Since the destruction of the Planet Trade Organization, most off-planet Pubbos have been killed. No significant population remains of them outside of Planet Thekar, and they do not possess the technological capabilities to rectify that. Habitat Pubbos live in the upper atmosphere of Planet Thekar, spending almost all of their time flying around. Sometimes, when it is cold enough, solid blocks of helium may form. Such blocks are seen as very desirable land, and Pubbo tribes will fight over the right to live on them (for as long as they last). Such blocks are then dug into, and rudimentary burrows are made for the Pubbos to live in. Most blocks are able to sustain a tribe of around 40 to 50 strong, which is slightly above the average. Most Pubbo tribes have around 20 to 30 individuals. When Pubbos cannot find any helium blocks to live on, they simply range around the atmosphere. They are able to sleep while remaining afloat, so this is no problem. Most tribes will have a range of 20 to 30 miles, though larger ones may have more room than that. The spaces around the poles are more highly sought after (and thus always remaining highly disputed) for they produce the most helium blocks. Physiology Appearance Pubbos are amorphous gelatinous-like blobs of purple, crimson, or light yellow mass. As they age, they gain light colored spots on their body. They have multiple tentacles coming out from all over their bodies, which can extend over six feet. These tentacles have multiple suckers which are extremely strong and can suck not just the blood, but the energy out of a person. This is significant because Pubbos have a body size of only that of a regular pillow. So their tentacles are very large in proportion to their bodies. They have six eyes peppered around their face and can have hair - though it is rare and only produced in old age. Near where their ears would be, Pubbos have extended fleshy wings with which they can use to fly. On their underside, they have sacks filled with nitrogen, which is a byproduct of their exhaling, and this helps them float. They have small beaks for mouths, which they can extend out in the air to get food. Purple Pubbos account for 64% of the population. Crimson Pubbos account for 28% of the population. Light yellow Pubbos account for 8% of the population. Lifestyle Pubbos are born in groups of around 1000 to 3000. Almost all babies will die within a few days from either the cold or lack of food. Roughly 10% will survive their first year, and less than 1% will survive to maturity. Those who survive will stay with their mothers for their first week of life to learn how to feed. After that, their mother abandons them, and they will be forced to live on their own. The babies will continue to wander the atmosphere until they grow up. They will reach full size around sexual maturity; and, additionally, they form the spots on their bodies at this time. Once they do, they may form tribes with other wanderers or join a new one. Notably, should they come in contact with their parents again, their parents will show them no mercy and may fight with them over lands and food. Behavior Most Pubbos are nothing but herbivores as consequence to living in an atmosphere devoid of other species. Given the opportunity, they may eat flesh, but only in times of severe hunger. In the old times before they evolved, they were omnivores, and their tooth structure still allows for hunting. Pubbos are social creatures and prefer to live and move about in great tribes of several dozen. They are not overly aggressive, but have been known to fight one another over lands (particularly those around the poles of their planet) and food. They have the mental capacity to speak, if they are taught, but do not communicate with the common tongue in the wild. They will often spend most of the day conversing with one another in the common tongue, however. Most of them do not fight for Cooler for any reason. He simply took them and they didn't have the power to fight back, but also, they didn't care much either way. Mullpy in particular was an example of a soldier who really didn't know what he was doing or why, yet was still effective at it. Reproduction During the spring, members in Pubbo tribes clump together into a ball and mate with one another almost all day for two weeks, taking time off only to eat and sleep. It is estimated that each Pubbo will mate over 15,000 times in that timespan. Each mating session lasts about 20 seconds. Aside from during mating season, Pubbos do not recreationally engage in sexual behavior. Despite Pubbos being social beings, they do not pick mates for life and maintain minimal contact with their young after they are born. Newborn Pubbos are born in air and float through the wind via hyper-advanced nitrogen sacks grown since conception. Gestation is about 3 weeks. Homosexual behavior has not been observed, except on accident. During the mating season, when the Pubbos are clump together and switch between pairs constantly, accidental homosexual contact may be made, but it is never done on purpose. Diet and feeding Before they became a species of the air, the Pubbos were omnivores, preying upon small animals and plants in their planet's largest oceans. Once those oceans dried up and the species took to the skies, they were forced to become herbivores. Pubbos now feed on small plants which float around in the upper atmosphere as well as water vapor. Additionally, when it gets cold up there, blocks of helium form and the Pubbos feed on that as well. Pubbos feed only once a day, usually at dawn. Because the plants they feed on are so small, they have to feel for them with their tentacles. They may eat upwards of 20% of their body weight per day. Longevity and mortality Pubbos have no gender differences in lifespan. They usually live to be about 400 years old, making them one of the longest living creatures in the universe. Childhood and adolescence lasts about 60 years. Pubbos remain in adulthood for the rest of their lives. They have a very short old age, due to the deterioration of their nitrogen sacks. Once their nitrogen sacks deteriorate enough, their bodies explode, killing them. Thus, very few bodies of Pubbos are ever found. Pubbo soldiers have a relatively high mortality rate in the field of battle at around 84%. Technology Pubbos have no technology. The extent of their creations is the communes they make on solid helium masses, which float in the upper atmosphere. Once the helium dissipates, the structures are destroyed, and the Pubbo have to start again. Aside from that, they do not create anything. While those who are soldiers in the Planet Trade Organization use quite a bit of technology, none have taken any of it back to their home planet to influence their species' technological growth. Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species